The Rise Of The Humans
Their Story The Beginning Age 650 Jack, June, Zachary and Michaelangelo were fighting The Ultimate Beast, Helluphrades in order to take control over the world again, and rebel against the monsters who dared threaten the human race. However they failed and they lost all of their stuff, and they were sent back all the way to the beginning. Their lost is told everywhere throughout the world, people laugh at their failure, others cry in disappointment. After their lost they split up to train on their own, hoping to meet up again or take the beast on themselves, here is their story now. Chapter 1: The Present Age 665 Over the past 15 years they have been training harder and harder, preparing themselves for the great battle, however because of their great loss, they are looked down upon and hated by others because of their defeat. It is hard for them to get any jobs or earn any money to buy food or water for themselves, so their life is hard. However they manage to get by by offering their goods and trading their weapons and other objects for money and food. Then one day, after shopping in the supermarket they all meet up coincedentally in the parking lot. "Wait, June, Zachary and Michaelangelo...are you guys...them?" says Jake. "Yeah it's me! Long time no see guys." says June. "How are things going for you guys? Have you guys been training over the past 15 years like we promised?" says Zachary. "Of course we have, hey say we all go to my place, I have a plan for what we could do. It's a plan I made in case we ever met up again." says Michaelangelo. And so they all went to Michaelangelo's house. Inside there was a cheap TV with a broken screen, a room full of energy drinks and workout tip papers, and a single lone chest. Inside the chest was 4 iron pickaxes, each one of them grabbed a pickaxe and they all knew what Michaelangelo wanted to do for so long. A few hours later they were in a cave full of spiders, zombies and skeletons with bows and arrows. "I'll take care of this." said Michaelangelo. He ran at the zombies. He ran up the walls and backflipped and kicked them forward with his foot while he was falling, causing them to smash their heads onto the wall as he pulled out his wooden carved sword and stabbed them in the heart. The rest watched in awe as they observed Michaelangelo's fighting skills. Then he charged at a skeleton and took his bow, beat the skeleton with it and grabbed his arrows. Then he proceeded to aim at the other skeletons and rapid fire his bow with his arrows. The arrows were too fast the skeletons could not move out of the way and their bones went all over the place. Suddenly, they were surrounded in the monsters, and 2 of them were the leaders of the skeletons and the zombies. The Skeleton King and The Zombie King. They were the first two bosses the 4 needed to defeat, before they can prepare for the challenges to come. Chapter 2: The Battle of The 2 Kings Category:The Supreme Super Saiyan Nikad I's Content Category:Content